<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lineage by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543312">Lineage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One'>A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC has no pronouns, Spoilers, Spoilers to the Grand Reveal of chapter 16, What if we apply logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what if we applied logic to the grand reveal of chapter 16?<br/>Obviously, things will go even worse.</p><p>3 drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Changed OC to default game MC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are indeed a descendant of Lilith”, Diavolo said. “It wasn’t easy to track down your lineage. But I was finally able to confirm that.”</p><p>MC looked him in the eye, utterly unimpressed.</p><p>“She lived centuries ago.” MC stated with a flat voice, and exasperation painted on his face.</p><p>“Yes, you can imagine how many documents we had to go through.”</p><p>“...I mean... after all those centuries the whole continent and probably half of the world has her genes.”</p><p>The silence after these words was almost palpable.</p><p>“You’d have to try hard to find someone who is <em>not</em> her descendant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…which generally means, that her revival altered the whole human race at this point.” MC decided to give a decisive blow… or actually beat the dead horse. “Congrats.”</p><p>Even more silence fell upon the whole group as they were mulling over what MC just said… and hoping that MC doesn’t have any more revelations for today.</p><p>“And…” MC started again to notify them that it’s very likely said angelic genes will stack up and cause humans to have strong supernatural powers.</p><p>“Please… enough.” Lucifer put his hand over MC’s mouth.</p><p>Diavolo facepalmed and sighed. “This… will be a mess someday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, I believe it might cause a diplomatic issue with the Celestial Realm.” This time it was Barbatos who threw salt into their wounds.</p><p>“And if she continues to chat up her descendants, like me, it might be... quite challenging to chalk it up.”</p><p>MC looked around, almost done with the whole chaos caused, but then remembered that one tiny thing that might make it even worse.</p><p>“By the way,” MC smiled, making everyone freeze in anticipation of another horrifying news. “Considering the situation and his impressive powers, I think Solomon might be actually a quite close relative of mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betareading thanks to JennaCat84 and and @asmararadinmas on Tumblr! Thank you!<br/>Cross-posted on <a href="https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/190702192262/lineage">"Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>